Lyria and Rend
by deborahelizabeth
Summary: In the world after the war is over. Murtagh returns.
1. Chapter 1

Lyria had been gently scratching the inside of her left wrist again, which wouldn't matter really except she had been doing it for nearly three hours now. Rend was laying down in the corner of the underground room and caught scent of her riders blood and emitted a low growl. Lyria jerked her hand away.

_Sorry. _She said to her dragon.

She made her way over to the great white beast admiring the way the candlelight bounced off the scales of her dragons body making the room dance with every colour of the rainbow.

_They are going to die if we do not help them. _Rend thought projecting her thoughts into Lyria's mind.

The source of Lyria's anxiety was stumbling it's way around in the storm not too far from the entrance of her underground home.

_We may have to kill them if we help them. _She countered.

The argument had been going back and forth between the two of them for several hours as they had sensed the presence of a young man and a dragon making their way northward near their home. The two of them had been caught in the middle of an ice storm that could cripple even the strongest of their kind.

_Let's see if they've found shelter yet at the very least. _Rend implored.

Groaning but not rejecting the idea Lyria joined her mind with Rend and their combined their strength to cast their minds out to the freezing mess that was above ground. A stab went through their hearts when they found both dragon and rider had frozen to the point of unconsciousness and were curled up together perhaps fifty feet from the entrance to the safety of their home.

Making a snap decision Lyria pulled on as many furs as she could in a timely manner as Rend readied herself to open the door. _Be careful._

_This was your idea. _Grumbled Lyria before making her way up the stairs and making her way out into the cutting wind and ice. She could barely see anything. _Once I get to them shoot flames into the air so I can find my way back, and try to rouse the dragon. I won't be able to carry him back._

As a response Rend began to roar into the air but it was barely audible over the rushing winds. She immediately abandoned the practice and instead probed the consciousnesses of the stranger. All the while Lyria stumbled her way to the place where they had fallen she made it close enough to see that the man was under the wing of the red dragon. Cursing she told Rend to redouble to efforts to wake the red beast. She could see now that while the red dragon was thicker through the chest and limbs than Rend he was also considerably smaller.

She was glad for that at least, if it came to a fight she thought it likely that Rend could easily dispatch of the younger dragon.

_Let's finish saving them before we figure out how to kill them shall we?_ Came the judging voice of Rend across their mental link.

Despite the ice that was cutting it's way across her face Lyria smiled.

When she finally reached the quickly growing mound of snow that was the strange dragon she went the direct approach and simply smacked the thing across the head. It started and despite it's blurry eyes and slow movements it had the strength to roar threateningly right in her face. Both she and Rend took offence to this and letting her white dragon complete control she emitted a fiercer roar right back at the red fellow.

It attacked her with it's mind and she surprised it but not fighting back instead thinking in the ancient language. _We mean you no harm, we are here to help you._

Despite her proclamation he (for now she knew it was a he) emitted only distrust and mislike.

_If you want your rider to live I suggest you listen to her. _Rend said to him.

He did not speak but rather broke the tenuous mental link but not before they both felt his surprise at the voice of Rend.

Thankfully he must have realized the truth in both their word because he stood and lifted the wing that was covering his rider and allowed Lyria to haul the man over her shoulders and the lopsided three of them made their way back to the beacon of white fire that was the waiting Rend by the hatch.

The red dragon eyed them both suspiciously but made his way down into their burrow nonetheless. Again surprise was clear from him as he beheld their home. A fireplace danced merrily in the centre of the far wall, a massive pile of furs that was Rend's bed was sitting in the corner and to the left of the hatch was a small bedroom for Lyria. There was a massive tunnel leading off into the darkness between the sleeping places. The cavern was plenty big for both dragon's to lay down in.

The red dragon said to both them _Promise in the ancient language you will not hurt him while I sleep. _They both swore. _I am Thorn. He is Murtaugh, take care of him._

Without another word he curled up on the bed that was not his and fell into a deep, healing sleep. Rend's tail twitched with displeasure. Lyria was amused _What is it?_

_Look how he just makes himself at home in my bed! Did ask! Didn't even thank us for saving his life!_

_I may get sick of this at some point but may I remind you that this was your idea._ Laugh Lyria before making the way through the door to her bedroom and depositing the dead weight of the unconscious man onto her bed. She struggled to wrestle him out of the layers of clothes that had failed to keep him warm. Even the innermost layer was soaked through. She took the red sword on his hip and all his knives and hid them safely under the stairs to the hatch.

He was quite effortlessly handsome, not that she had much for comparison. Well muscled and slightly tanned with black hair and strong features.

She was sad to see that frost bite was making it's way on two of his fingers and nearly all his toes, that was hard to heal but she went to get to it as quickly as possible once he was naked and wrapped in several of her largest blankets. She drew on the magic and tried to gently heat the tips of his fingers trying not to damage the nerves. She growled.

_What is wrong? _Asked Rend as she stuck her head into the bedroom, once again scratching the door frame.

_The idiots ward prevent all magic from reaching him, even healing. _Lyria sighed. _I will just have to do it the old fashion way, otherwise he'll lose the feeling if not the fingers themselves._

She took a pot and filled it with water from the tank and set his right hand in the water, very gradually she heated the water with magic till his fingertips went from near black to light pink. She repeated the slow process with the rest of the effected areas, unfortunately there was no way to tell if there was nerve damage without him being awake.

She was tired from her efforts so she curled up in a cat like ball in the arm chair by the door and fell into a light doze.


	2. Chapter 2

She was woken by a sense of danger but not quickly enough for before she knew it she was upright being held by the crook of Murtaugh's arm curled around her throat.

"What is this place?" he hissed in her ear.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing but a croak escaped her. She cursed herself, it had been years since she last used her voice and the pressure on her windpipe didn't help.

She coughed twice and managed to gasp out "It's underground. It's my home."

His reply was drowned out as Rend tried to force her whole body through the door snarling at him the whole time. His shock at the sudden entrance of the great white dragon loosen his hold enough for Lyria to escape his grip and make her way next to the head of her friend. She stroked the top of Rend's head to calm her. _I am alright. He is just frightened. Calm down or your going to cause a cave in._

Rend tossed her head but withdrew slightly, teeth still bared.

Lyria turned to look at the man who had pressed his back to the wall as far away from Rend as he could get. "Where is Thorn?"

Lyria had time enough to think that at least Murtaugh had his priorities straight before Thorn said to the three of them. _I am just outside the room. We are safe._

Lyria assumed more words were spoken privately between the two of them for it was a few moments before Murtaugh's relaxed slightly and made his way away from the wall and towards the door. Rend retracted enough to let Lyria and Murtaugh to pass though kept both eyes trained suspiciously on the man.

He made his way over to Thorn and leaned up against the ruby dragons neck seeming to absorb a little bit of strength from the safety of his partner.

"Thorn says the two of you saved our lives. Thank you." Murtaugh said.

"You are welcome." Rasped Lyria, speaking for the both of them.

Murtaugh's eyebrows contracted. "I didn't mean to hurt you, just hold you. Are you alright?"

She nearly laughed at his concern. "You would have to do a lot more than that to do any damage. I simply haven't spoken aloud for several years. My throat isn't used to working so hard."

Before he had a chance to ask anymore questions Rend interupted. _What are the two of you doing this far north? How did you come to hatch young one? Are you under the control of Galboratrix?_

A shadow passed over Murtaugh's face and he said the words neither Lyria or Rend expected to hear. "Galboratrix is dead."

A stunned silence followed before Lyria used her extra speed to rush towards Murtaugh surprising him but to his credit he did not flinch. She was inches from his face. "Say it again." Lyria whispered slowly.

He caught her meaning for he replied in the ancient language. "Galboratrix is dead."

She felt as if every care that she had ever had disappeared into the air. She whooped and grabbed Murtaugh in a quick hug, shocking him again before she went to Rend and hugged her face. Rend laughed from deep in her belly making the peculiar growling sound that was dragon laughter. Rend tossed her up in the air and she landed happily on her feet. Incredulity crossed his face but he allowed a small smile as well. She sat on one end of the sofa in front of the fireplace crossed her legs and patted the spot next to her eyes gleaming. "Tell me how this happened."

As Murtaugh sat to tell his story the two dragon lay their heads down closing their gleaming eyes but listening intently. Lyria gazed at him with rapt attention as he told her of a farm boy named Eragon who found one of the last dragon eggs in the forest of the Spine and went on to raise the Varden, the Elves and the Dwarves from their haunts to march on Uru'baen and kill the mad king.

At the conclusion of the tale of Eragon she asked him "Where were you through all of this?"

The same shadow clouded Murtaugh's expression but he did not answer her question. "Suffice to say I played my part."

From his tone Lyria doubted he would share more on the topic.

He made an attempt to brighten his expression before asking her "How did an human girl come to live in the far northern reaches with a white dragon with Galboratrix hunting down all the riders?"

She told her story "I lived just outside Ceulon with my mother till I was twelve I went wondering in the outer edges of Du Weldenvarden. I found Rend's egg buried deep in a cave under a mountain. She hatched for me. I knew that he'd find us so we ran. I went north till I couldn't go any further and made a camp."

"When Rend was big enough we flew even further north and dug this place out. We've had to make it larger and larger as time went on to accommodate her growth."

"So you've lived away from people since you were twelve? Never speaking to other humans?" Murtaugh asked completely stunned.

"Well, not exactly. I ran home once a year to visit my mother until she died." she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that she died. Was it the war or sickness?" He asked.

Lyria smiled and said gently. "Old age actually." He began to ask but she prempted him. "Eighty six, I am eighty six years old."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh." he said.

"And that isn't all." She said, he gave her a disbelieving look.

_Lyria_ came a quiet warning from Rend but a sense of recklessness had taken a hold of her.

Slowly so he saw the entire motion she raised her hand above her head and lowered her it palm outstretched over the entirety of her face, she felt the strange feeling of her face rearranging itself as the magic was released from her hold.

He gasped at her newly formed face. She knew this face well though she hadn't let another see it for nearly her entire life. The soft edges of her jaw tightened and her eyes sockets went from round to slightly slanted, her skin went from alabaster white to a medium tan, her eyes went from blue to a deep purple that matched Rend's eyes exactly and she brushed back her moon spun silver hair to reveal pointed ears.

She knew the question before he said it but he allowed it not the less. "So, you're an elf?"

"No," She said smiling "I am a half elf and to my knowledge I am the only one."

He gaped at her then asked the one question she would prefer he didn't. "So who is your father?"

Lyria's jaw tightened into a hard line. "That is not something I'll share quite yet."

"I'm sorry." he said. "I did not mean to pry."

She stood quickly, gathered a few blankets from the chest in the corner and tossed them on the sofa with him. "You can sleep here, I'll wake you went it's dawn for some breakfast. The storm will probably last a few more days."

And with that she entered her bedroom and close the door. She grimaced at the deep grooves in the wood that Rend's scales had made, she would be spending a lot of her time fixing the frame if she ever wanted the door to hang straight again. Exhausted she laid collapse onto her welcoming mattress enjoying the warmth. Rend happiness brushed her mind and the last thing she thought was that her blankets smelled like Murtaugh.

As was normal her own whisper of wake up roused her from sleep at precisely dawn, she had set a spell to wake her when the sun cracked the horizon every day. She got out of her bed and stretched her whole body ignoring the bruised she gotten all over her shoulders hauling Murtaugh in from the storm. She put on the lightest pair of pants she had and a long tunic of light brown. She braided her long hair behind her back and made her way into the main room. Murtaugh was still fast asleep and she was amused to see that Thorn and Rend were sleeping nose to nose and tail to tail creating one giant oval of dragon.

She made her way over to the passageway leading into the side cavern. Not too far down there was a small door leading to a small kitchen. A stove made of stacked rocks and a chimney that opened nearly a hundred feet above, it was built to channel heat as much as smoke in order to melt any accumulated snow and ice so as to not fill the cavern with smoke.

Lyria pulled together a few strips of frozen caribou from the ice box and set them aside to defrost, she briefly debated and then decided to use some of the good potatoes for hash browns and got to peeling and cutting.

She had just put it all to fry when Murtaugh walked into the kitchen, "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked mussing his hair.

"They're should be some eggs in the cupboard to your left, bring four over to me." she asked, not looking up from her task.

He did as he was bid and was surprised to find the egg were small and speckled, not at all like the brown chickens eggs he was used to. As though she could read minds she told him, "They are sterling eggs, they are only around in early spring so I enjoy them while they are here. I have a few of the birds themselves in the ice box."

As he set down the eggs next to Lyria as she feverishly stirred the hash browns about in the pan as well as adding the eggs to the mix with one hand. "Ice box?" Murtaugh asked, intrigued.

She gestured vaguely to a large heavy door to the right of the stove still intent on her work. He made his way over to the door and pulled it open and instantly felt a rush of cold air.

"Shut the door behind you." Lyria told him setting aside the now hot pile of hash and placing the meat on the pan.

He did as he bid and walked down a short corridor to a large panty, it was simple enough, wooden walls lined with shelves however the whole thing was freezing cold and he saw all manner of food sitting frozen on the shelves.

When he reentered to the warmth of the kitchen Murtaugh asked Lyria about how the room was kept cold. She was eager to talk about her invention, "It's quite simple really. There was no way to keep enough food here to keep us alive through the winter and I didn't want to live off of only the meat that Rend caught so we had to find a way to keep it cold so it wouldn't go bad. Burying it outside didn't work because some snow fox would always find it also it wasn't practical for large amounts of food so we devised the ice box. We dug up towards the surface making a giant pit then filled it with snow and ice surrounding the wooden box keeping the tunnel clear. We gather tonnes during the summer and it'll keep for years in there, of course food is better fresh but it's still pretty good."

She had added the last bit a tad shyly as she placed a plate heaping with meat, potatoes and eggs in front of Murtaugh. She thought she was a decent cook however she had never had anyone to cook for but herself so it was hardly an unbiased opinion.

She did not need to worry however because one bite of the hash and Murtaugh exclaimed "This is delicious!" and proceeded to finish off the whole plate before she had been halfway through hers.

Murtaugh leaned back in his chair hands on his stomach as she finished off her plate, "Thank you so much for this. Thorn and I have been travelling for just over a year north of Du Weldenvarden and inn food has been few and far between."

Lyria furrowed her eyebrows. "Why haven't you been with Eragon? You said he is away hatching new eggs and training riders, shouldn't you be helping him?"

He bristled immediately but was saved from answering by the sound of the dragons approaching. _Thorn and I are hungry, we are going to the other icebox. _Rend said to Lyria.

"They are going to get some food, it's too dangerous in the storm to hunt." Lyria explained, standing and beginning to clear the table of dishes. "You should see the other ice box, it's much more impressive."

Dismissed as he was Murtaugh went, crawling up onto Thorn's back as the three of them went deeper into the caverns. Lyria stayed and cleaned up before going to her favourite room and settling down in her a squashy armchair with a book.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour or so passed when Murtaugh entered, "Rend said you would be here..." he said almost apologizing. Lyria surprised him by smiling and gesturing around.

"Do you like to read?" she asked

She enjoyed watching his jaw drop as he beheld her personal library, over her many years she had collected many hundreds of books and manuscripts. "I was lucky as a child that my mother had some learning and taught me my letters and I've fostered a great love of reading ever since."

He immediately began looking through the shelves, he found one he was interested and they fell into a companionable silence. They had a noontime meal and then returned to the library. After supper they sat by the fire, drank tea and listened to the storm continue to rage on outside the hatch.

"Lyria. Do you know anything of combat?" asked Murtaugh.

She grinned. "I know theories upon theories and I'm handy with a bow however I've never had a chance to test myself against an opponent with a blade."

"Perhaps I can change that?" he said.

"For that you would need a sword." She said grinning, seeing what he was trying to do. Guiltily he looked away. "Luckily I've decided to trust you."

She retrieved the red sword from her hiding place and gave it to him. "Misery. A bit of a dramatic name don't you think?" she asked him.

He drew it from it's sheath and began blocking the edge. "It was my father's. He had a flair for such things, I can assure you it was a very accurate name." he said bitterly.

She felt a small stab of fear in her heart but pushed on nonetheless. "You're father was a rider too? That is the sword of a rider."

He looked up, clearly wishing he hadn't said anything. "Yes."

"What was his name?" Lyria asked, he looked nauseated. "I will tell you my father's name if you tell me yours."

He laughed harshly. "I doubt that will be any even trade."

She was in no mood to back down. Despite warning from Rend as she laid in the corner Lyria stomped over to the cupboard in her bedroom and wrenched out a long object wrapped in cloth. Grabbing the edge of the cloth she let the sword it concealed tumble out onto the rug in front of Murtaugh. The hilt of a hand and a half sword attached to the slim royal purple blade partially sheathed rolled into view. She said roughly, nearing tears "My fathers sword. Does that intrigue you enough?"

He looked at her with an unreadable expression before spitting out a name like it was a horrible curse. "Morzan."

Her eyes went wide but then with equal disgust muttered "Doalynn"

They maintained strong eye contact before dissolving into rancorous laughter. Both the dragon's lifted their head up to watch as the two of them completely lost themselves to the ridiculousness of fate. It took nearly ten minutes for the them to recover. Still hiccoughing Lyria breathed out. "I thought none of the other forsworn had children!"

"I thought the same though apparently I was wrong." Murtaugh responded. "How did this- I mean you come about."

The question sobered Lyria instantly and she told her story in complete monotone. "My mother was considered a great beauty among the people in Ceunon however she was independent minded and put quite simply stubborn to the point of impossibility and for those reasons she never married preferring instead to start her own business as a healer. At thirty she was quite successful running her business and maintaining a home, she was happy. Then he came, Doalynn, it was the first elf she had ever seen and he charmed her for many monthes however she refused to uh, be, with him unless he married her. This simple defiance enraged him and unveiled the madness he had been concealing until that point, he beat my mother to the edge of death and..." her voice broke but then steadied. "And then he took what he wanted. He raped her and left her for dead."

"Sheer luck and determination kept my mother alive, she fled the city as soon as she was strong enough and when she realized I had been conceived she found a farmer to marry. I was born with the help of a witch instead of a midwife and she concealed some of my more elvish characteristics and I grew up as such. However by accident I discovered magic when I was twelve and my mother explained about my real magical, enchanting elven father and that I had to keep my power a secret or I would be in danger. I ran away from her and the man that had raised me into the forest and found Rend that same day and fled north as soon as she was old enough to travel."

After a respectful silence Murtaugh asked "When did you find out the truth about your father?"

She choked back a sob. "I returned when my mother was on her deathbed. I reached out with my mind to comfort her but in her last moments she had been reflecting on all those lies and I learn his true nature. I... I never got a chance to tell her I forgave her before she passed into the void."

She dissolved completely at that point into sobs, awkwardly Murtaugh moved closer and placed an arm around her quaking shoulders at first she flinched but then allowed herself to sag into his embrace. Gaining confidence he stroked her hair as she calmed. Thorn hummed deep in his chest and Murtaugh glared at him over Lyria's head.

Lyria cried for quite a while, she had never voiced aloud the story of her parents to anyone but Rend and she hadn't been held since she was twelve. After her emotion subsided she allowed herself to slip into the deep sleep that accompanies such outbursts.


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke her normal way and was surprised to see she was in her own bed with the covers over her and her feet bare. She made her way to the kitchen a prepared a slightly less than exciting breakfast of bread and nuts however she brought out some juice made from delicious berries from near the northern most tip of the forest to make it at least a little interesting. Murtaugh met her at the table and the day progressed much as it had the day before until after lunch.

"We got distracted yesterday but I'd really like to try sparing with you." Murtaugh said tentatively.

It was then that Lyria realized she hadn't yet spoken to him, no doubt he thought she was still upset. She replied brightly "Sure! That would be great!"

_Too enthusiastic, you don't want to seem insincere or overly eager either. _Rend jumped in distracting Lyria so much that she completely missed what Murtaugh had said.

"What?" she said loudly and stupidly.

_Perfect _Rend said sarcastically.

_You are not helping! _Lyria snapped back and in her minds eye watched Rend go back to tearing at the bloody chunk of meat she had been eating.

"I said I'll finish cleaning up while you get the swords ready." he said smiling.

She nodded and made her way to the main room where both their swords still sat on the sofa, she took Zar'roc first and used the purple spark between her thumb and forefinger to block the edge so it did not cut her later. She did the same thing for her own blade brushing the symbol carved into the blade just before the hilt. Wyrda was her sword. Fate.

She also pushed all the furniture to the edges of the room leaving a massive circle for the two of them to spar in. She lifted her blade with one arm and raised it above her head and moved herself through the series of her own invented poises, she and Rend had spent hours trying to imagine what ti would be like fighting another however she knew that having an opponent would probably render all the practice she had done completely useless.

She continued to work herself into a sweat but she nearly dropped her blade when she turned and saw Murtaugh standing in the entrance to the room grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it?" she asked letting Wyrda fall to her side.

"You're not bad." He explained. "Though I do not recognize any specific style from your forms."

"I've never had any kind of teacher, it's all made up." she explained.

He didn't seem surprised as he crossed the room. "Well then, let's see how effective it is shall we?"

They stood across from each other holding the swords at the ready, Lyria was terrified but determined not to show it. Murtaugh made the first move stabbing towards her left shoulder. She was surprised at how easy it was to deflect him, he seemed slow to her as though moving through thick liquid. She fended off his attacks for nearly a half an hour before he managed to land a blow, a sharp rap on her hip, a purple light blinked in and out of existence where Zar'roc landed.

Murtaugh was baffled. "What was that?" he demanded.

"Well, when I blocked our swords I made it show where each of us gets hit." she explained confused. "It that alright?"

Murtaugh immediately sat down on the floor and began to examine her block.

"They can't hurt us!" he exclaimed after a few moments.

"Well, that's the idea behind the block isn't it?" she responded.

He laughed. "I suppose so, I've just never seen one like it. Normally I've just blocked the edge so we didn't cut each other, but you've made like a cushion so it won't even bruise. It's a good idea." he added at the end seeing the look on her face. "What spell did you use?"

"Spell?" she responded.

"Yeah," he said confused. "What words in the ancient language did you use to make this happen?"

"Oh!" she said, finally understanding. "I didn't! I almost never use the language for magic."

He was flabbergasted. "What? How do you keep you thoughts from straying and messing up what you are trying to do?"

"I've always done it this way, I didn't learn the ancient language till long after I had learned I could do magic so I didn't even know they were connected till I stole a dictionary that explained it as such. Plus my pronunciation is terrible so I've always found it safer to direct magic with thought than the language." Lyria explained.

He continued to look amazed but chose to let the subject drop for the time being. "Your defence is solid but I suspect that is most because of your elven blood making you faster than me. In addition you can't win a fight with defence alone, you never once attacked me!"

She knew he was right but did not appreciate the wound on her pride. He stood and lifted his blade and they began once again to spar, she tried to attack however he always seemed where she was trying to hit him and while he praised her for her efforts he landed many more blows from the first time and she didn't get him even once.

It was approaching evening when she call for a stop, she was parched, hungry, and cranky from the constant losing. She went to the kitchen and brought back a light supper of dried fruit, nut bread and a tall pitcher of ice melt.

Murtaugh had the sense to keep quiet for a while as she glowered at the fire crackling in the hearth before saying "That wasn't bad you know? For the first time you had an opponent it was amazing."

She grunted to acknowledge him but wasn't quite ready to let go of her mood. An hour passed before she spoke. "Where are Thorn and Rend?" she said realizing she hadn't seen her partner since the early morning.

"Thorn is going stir crazy not being able to fly or go outside so Rend took him to explore the tunnels. They seem to really be enjoying each others company." he finished smiling.

She smiled too, Rend had thought she would never meet another of her kind except for the mad kings indentured dragon Shruikan. Pulling her knees into her chest and hugging them to herself she asked of him. "I told you of my past last night Murtaugh, it is time you tell me of yours."

He sighed but did not deny her. He told her of his mistaken birth to Morzan, often regarded as the worst of the Forsworn and of the disappearance and subsequent death of his mother and father. He showed her the terrible scar that deformed his back given to him by the very sword he now carried, he told her of his escape from the capital resulting in the death of the one man he ever had respect for. His voice was steady the whole time but his face contorted in grief. He told him of meeting Eragon and discovering that he was his half brother, he told of the great battle on the steps of the dwarven capital in the Boer mountains and great victory there.

"But we were betrayed and the leader of the Varden was killed and I was captured and dragged back to the capital to be punished by the King. It was then that Thorn hatched for me and Galboratrix discovered out true names." his voice finally broke and he desperately her upper arm. "He made us do terrible things, taught us the worst parts of magic and he hurt us every day but it changed us and when the Varden arrived at the cities gates we broke free and helped kill him."

He looked positively terrified as he held her purple eyes with his black, she was admittedly shocked to be sitting in her home with a man who had served under the King but she looked into his eyes and felt only pity and perhaps another emotion that she dare not name. She pulled herself closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "You are brave and strong to have the ability to break his influence and you should be proud."

His entire body relaxed at her words and he lay back so they lay entwined on the sofa and as the storm roared outside they both slept away wrapped in their own secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke the usual way, still wrapped in his arms however she started violently when she beheld Rend's massive face inches from her own. Her elbow buried itself deeply into Murtaugh's stomach and he awoke grasping for the sword that was not on his hip. He swore explosively even as she apologized for hurting him.

_What are you doing? _She demanded of Rend noticing that Thorn sat in the corner looking amused.

_What are you doing?_ Responded the great white dragon anger was seething from her. _You barely know him and here I find you sleeping in his arms._

Using their connection Lyria showed Rend everything that happened since her and Murtaugh sparred yesterday afternoon letting her feeling be showed bare to her partner of hearts. When she had the whole story Rend sat back on her haunches and pondered for a moment.

_Fine, just be careful Lyria. Son of Morzan and servant to Galboratrix. He's dangerous whether you see it or not. _She intoned lowering her head to nuzzle her friend.

_Neither of those things were his fault._ Explained Lyria stroking the side of her face. _Besides I've seen the way you look at Thorn, you can't hide your feelings from me._

_I'm a dragon, it's different. Besides he's barely more than a hatchling._ Said Rend, clearly miffed.

Lyria laughed but allowed the denial to stand. Murtaugh had flopped back down and closed his eyes after being left out of the conversation. As she stood he asked "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." she said starting towards the kitchen.

He stood quickly and cut across her path, "Allow me. I've been a terribly lazy house guest."

Before she could respond he dashed towards the kitchen and Thorn lumbered after him, grinning she made her way towards her bedroom however changed her mind halfway there and instead curled up next to where Rend had settled down and drifted off to sleep listen to the rise and fall of the dragons massive lungs.

Lyria wasn't sure how much time had passed when Murtaugh returned with a plate of steaming fried vegetables and simmering bacon for her. "May I?" he asked looking at Rend's head. She opened one gleaming purple eye and saw him gesturing to her side where Lyria sat. She nodded lazily before lowering herself back to sleep.

A routine was established that day, after breakfast the two of the sparred till lunch, after eating they retired to the library and read away the afternoon. After supper they would drink tea and talk until the fire grew low and would fall asleep in each others arms. Rend and Thorn slept through most of the day as they had little they could do while the wind raged on outside their safe little home though they found that they both enjoyed games of the mind and played together to pass the time.

It was the middle of the night of the seventh day since the arrival of Thorn and Murtaugh when all four of the companions woke to the sound of... nothingness. The dragons lifted their heads from the floor and Murtaugh and Lyria rose from their custom place on the sofa letting the blankets fall from their bodies. When the lack of noise continue the dragons both bugled so loudly that Lyria and Murtaugh clutched their hands over their ears and had to jump out of the way as the swinging tails of the elated dragons dashed passed them and disappeared up and out the hatch.

The two briefly stood there stunned before whooping as well and collecting coats and boots and made their own way out of the hatch and into the brisk air outside. Still snow and ice extended flat in every direction for miles before rising into mountains to the south and west and gave way to ocean to the north and west. The moon was full and everything sparkled with light, in the distance Lyria could see a pack of large white wolves erupting from a pile of snow looking skinny from their fast and they ran across the plains looking for prey that would soon too be making an appearance.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" she cried, even after so many years she still stood in awe of the north.

"Yes. As are you." Murtaugh said walking up from behind her.

She felt a brief jab of fear but forced her voice to be completely calm. "Thank you."

Rend roared announcing her approach before landing immediately next to Lyria, the half elven girl leap in one bound to the crevice at the base of Rend neck and grabbed onto the spike in front of her and yelled with her mind. _Let us fly friend!_

And fly they did. The bulk of Rend's large body was no match for her massive wings and she shot a hundred feet into the air in one flap. Remiss to be left behind Thorn picked up Murtaugh and strained himself to keep up with the larger dragon as she made her way towards the sea. In her exuberance Rend let forth a great burst of white flame and it was soon joined by a jet from Thorn creating an array of dangerous beauty.

Both Lyria and Murtaugh's laughed though the wind took the sound from their mouths, not long had passed before the arrived at the edge of the sea. Where Rend landed and Lyria hopped down from the dragons back, Thorn was impressed by her and told them both in his musical deep voice. _You are an impressive flyer Rend. I've never seen one as suited for the air as you._

Embarrassed but pleased Rend replied but nipping him playfully on the neck Murtaugh jumped down from Thorn as he responded in kind. The riders watched as both dragons crouched low, tails flicking and a tidal wave of heightened emotions crashed over both of them from their dragons. They fought briefly before leaping into the air and diving together into the sea releasing a massive spray of seawater into the air. A fine mist of salt and water covered the watching riders as they laughed.

Murtaugh spoke with a voice of awe. "Thorn has never let go like that. He hasn't known what is fun since he hatched."

"He makes her happy in ways I never could." Lyria replied in equal awe.

They began walking back towards the hatch together each experiencing the pleasure rolling in off the waves from the paired dragons happiness. Lyria broke the silence.

"What happens now Murtaugh? The storm is over and with the break of spring you and Thorn would be quite safe to leave." she said trying to keep her voice from betraying her emotions.

He did not answer right away but when he did her heart soared despite herself. "I do not want to leave." he said stopped and looking at her. "When we left it was because Thorn and I could not feel anything but fear and hate and every waking moment was agony. Here with you and Rend. It is not so. You are the pair of pure light that we needed and I think we have a chance to heal here, with you."

She didn't respond but instead gripped his hand and in the light of the moon they walked back to the place they could both call home.


	7. Chapter 7

Spring passed into summer, a colder summer than any Murtaugh had ever experienced and he remained completely bundled whenever they ventured outside but Lyria was used to it and shed down to only one layer as they worked under the bright light of the sun to grow the food they would need for the winter. It took several days of digging through snow to get to the ground in order to use the soil. She had developed a method of creating a thin clear barrier with magic between her farm and the weather that absorbed the light from the sun as well as maintained a constant temperature to help the plants grow. Protected from the elements the plants flourished.

When not working on the garden Murtaugh would teach her more about swordsmanship and hand to hand combat. In return she worked with him to develop the concentration necessary to use magic without the use of the ancient language. They spent countless hours in the library together sitting in silence and learning about the world around them.

Lyria taught Murtaugh how to sight the tracks of the rabbits in the land where they blended in so perfectly with the eternal snows, they explored the mountains together both on foot and dragon back. Not a day went by that the weren't so tired at the end that they didn't curl up together by the fire and fall asleep together enjoying the simple pleasure of the others company.

Thorn flourished in the cold plains growing stronger every day as he and Rend flew and hunted together. Towards the middle of August he began a grow spurt that left him two feet longer come autumn. The two dragons were neigh on inseparable and their relationship flourished as well. Their happiness couldn't help but be translated by their links to their riders and the mood of the entire group was that of joy.

As the darkness of autumn descended on the plain the light of the group did not fade but rather grew stronger. Each day Lyria watched as Murtaugh learned to smile easier and spent less and less time brooding even as Rend saw the same in Thorn.

It was nearing the end of winter when Lyria thought is was time she broached the topic that had been on Rend and her mind for many nights.

They sat drinking tea in front of the fire while the dragons dozed together as they had so many times before. A storm raged outside not unlike the one that had brought the red dragon and it's rider to this place, it stormed into the night not bothering the occupants of the warm den below.

"Murtaugh?" she said quietly, raising her head from his chest.

"Mmm?" he murmured eyes closed.

"I think we should leave." Lyria said nervously. "I think we should go rejoin the world."

He sat upright at her words and in the corner both dragons raised their heads.

It was Thorn that answered her, she turned to him. _We have been thinking the same thing elfling. Murtaugh and I have healed much since we found you both. We have done what we came to do._

Rend blinked, she had said all she needed to to Lyria already.

Lyria turned back to Murtaugh and was surprised to see his eyes were wet. When he spoke it was rough. "Lyria. There is something I have not told you. When I was in the capture of Galboratrix, the reason our names changed... well it was because up until then I had never fought for anyone for myself and later Thorn. However he captured... a woman. I came to love her. She lives in the south."

Quietly Lyria asked. "Is it Nasusada?"

His head jerk up to meet her eyes. "How do you know her name?"

Apologetically she looked at her hands and said, "You mutter her name in your sleep sometimes. I figured you must have feelings her, that's... that's why I never... pursued you in that way."

He grabbed her hands for a moment and then dropped them.

"I'm sorry Lyria. I should have spoken of this earlier." he said. "Nasuada and I... would never be a fit match, she is Queen now and I am reviled most everywhere in the empire. It's just that Thorn and I owe her so much and it's hard to get her out of my head."

Rend interjected, _Perhaps it is because you never resolved anything with this woman, you just left. We should go to her and you can talk._

He nodded, though he was clearly scared at the idea.

"We should leave just at the storms end and spring begins. The rain will be miserable but it's the soonest we can leave safely." Lyria announced bracingly. "There will be a lot to do around here to prepare." She clapped him on the shoulder and for the first night since the first night she went to her bedroom to sleep alone.

Though she did not sleep right away for Rend contacted her as she left the room.

_That was not a tactful way to bring up Nasuada. It is not something that should be put to him lightly._ She chided.

Tears began to fall from Lyria eyes and she knew they would change from deep purple to lilac as her face got red. _I know Rend. It's just. I've been holding back asking for so long. I was terrified of the answer. He loves her Rend. He feels for her as you feel for Thorn. I am nothing._

The dragons rebuke was swift and angry, _You are my soul friend and a Rider of Alagaesia. You are strong and kind and you are NOT nothing. He is confused and scared and it was long ago that he loved this woman. Do not despair._

She was thankful for the words and she felt marginally better as she fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
